The Bloody Red Queen
by FallenFromParadise
Summary: A one-shot written in the "Silly Girl" universe.  Why did Iracebeth lie?  It's simple, there was no other choice.  This is not an 'adult' story, the rating is actually a rather high T for self inflicted pain/sucide; rated M to be safe.


The Bloody-Red Queen: I am the Eldest!

Summery: A one-shot explanation written in the 'Silly Girl' world as to why Iracebeth pretended to be the eldest, when she is really the youngest.

Written For: Ngoc Chou, a fan of 'Silly Girl', who requested a written explanation, so to speak. I hope this explains a bit while entertaining as well! Please enjoy.

* * *

Iracebeth watched the cart bounce gently off into the distance feeling both elated and defeated; an odd mixture of feelings, indeed. However it wasn't the first time she'd felt them at the same time, nor would it be the last, she believed. One of the many troubling things she had to deal within her life, however it was a life she would never trade for anything else in the world.

Stepping back from the window she brushed off some stray specks of dust the maid had missed from her hands and walked over to her drinks cabinet; pulling down a beautifully decorated bottle of red wine to pour into a goblet. She hardly ever drank red wine, really, preferring the sweater flavors over the bitter taste of the alcohol; but she felt she should salute her last action as the Red Queen of Underland.

Her short reign had been as bitter as the flavor she now sipped, and even if it hadn't looked as beautiful as the wine bottle, it at least prepared the citizens for what was to come. Something she was pleased she could do, even if she found out early on the reward was near to nonexistent. The only comfort she could find within herself to sooth her feelings as she avoided hate-filled glares behind her back, was that she had fulfilled her part perfectly.

When her sister had first concocted the idea Iracebeth had laughed, insisting the citizens would know the difference. After all, their births had been announced in the grandest of styles; made into large affairs with celebration parties that had lasted for days. She could have hardly believed it when her sister had, the next morning, introduced herself to their parents as the youngest.

Then she couldn't stomach it when they'd smiled and accepted her word as the absolute truth.

At the time, she hadn't been aware of the potion that Mirana had slipped into their parent's breakfast; emptying their minds. For the next several years that came until their bodies had finally given up hope of their mind's ever returning, they'd been puppets for Mirana to toy with. With only a small simpering smile, she controlled their thoughts and actions completely.

At the time she hadn't truly known how far they had actually gone; and when she began to fear her sisters plan, she'd attempted to beg to them. Pleading over and over that Mirana was the true eldest of their daughters. Of course, they had ran to tell her sister; and the next day, she'd woken up with a head several times larger then that of a normal persons.

She'd kept her mouth shut after that.

She still wasn't sure why her sister wanted to be the youngest, but she did know that everything was going according to her plan. When Alice had first come to Underland she'd been beside herself with glee and had insisted Iracebeth formally greet the girl. Of course, Iracebeth had complied, albeit reluctantly; surprised to find the girl rather pleasant to be around. The bright, curious nature and willingness to try everything had attached her, somewhat, to the girl.

She wouldn't lie, when she'd discovered that Alice had come to kill her Jabberwoky, her precious pet, she'd wanted her to die. It wasn't anything against the girl personally, but the dragon was the only creature in the world who loved her. If she'd had even the tiniest of hints that Mirana had wanted it's blood she would have sequestered it away; however she'd only come to know it to late.

Taking another sip of her wine she turned to study the sleeping man in her bed, tilting her head as she considered his sleeping profile. If it hadn't been for his fierce attachment to 'largeness' she might have actually believed he loved her, as it was she accepted him anyhow. He was, despite what anyone else would believe, very good company.

Splendid in some more... personal... areas.

With a sigh she finished off her glass and set it onto a small table, sinking into the stuffed white chair beside it. It had been years, to many long agonizingly painful years to even count, since she had felt the least bit loved; was it really so much to ask for?

To be the eldest was more difficult then she'd thought it would have been, but then, she was much to young and sheltered to have understood that. Hardly a day over fifteen, as a matter of fact. She hadn't known about the classes, the court, the court appointed marriages to a man three times older then she. If she had, she wouldn't have agreed.

However, then she probably would have found herself as empty headed as her pitiful parents.

Studying the wine glass at her side she took it into hand once again and studied the finely chiseled vines and leaves that had been put into it. A finger smoothing over the grooves, it was actually crafted with skill and thought put into it, just as Mirana had crafted her.

Smashing the glass against the table she jumped, not having intended to do it, and darted her eyes over to her sleeping lover. He snorted and shifted a bit, muttering about 'Um', before setteling back down. Smiling at him she chuckled, in some ways, he really was to childlike.

Bending over she picked up a thick piece of the broken glass, closing her eyes and wondering what her life would have been like had she had the guts to turn her Jabberwocky upon her sister. If she would have been happy had her sister never learned necromancy and spell craft. She wondered if, in any other life, she would have been morned by even one person.

Taking the glass carefully between her fingers, she ran it down the first wrist. The pain was tremondous, however as she watched the blood leak down her bared arm to drip against the white fabric she was fasinated. The thick red spots were quickly absorbed by the white, standing out brightly upon the arm of the chair. She made little time in slicing into her other wrist, then placing the broken piece gently upon the table she rested her arms onto the chair and smiled.

A fitting death, she thought, to one such as her, who's life had been nothing but the pawn for another; at least she had chosen how, when, and where she would die. If she were lucky, god would have a bit of mercy to spare her and allow her to see her parents whole once again.

* * *

Authors Note: Oh shit, I killed her! … She wasn't that important to the future plot line of Silly Girl, so I'll leave it; but I kind of wanted to give her a happy ending since... Well, never mind that, I hope she finds some peace in the afterlife. Rest in peace, Iracebeth (Red Queen of Underland!), you served your purpose and played an important part in the preparation of Underland. Long live the Red Queen of Underland, may your true story be told to the children and their children's children for the years to come.

You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing this. Sure, it's small, but I just loved doing it! I loved doing it so much, that I had to fight with myself to tweak it around and take out the parts that absolutely couldn't be known until later.


End file.
